nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale
The Maserati GranTurismo Maserati Corsa Stradale is the highest performing model of the Maserati GranTurismo range. It was officially unveiled at the 2010 Paris Motor Show. The MC Stradale is equipped with more powerful engine modifications, has a lighter overall weight, and is more aerodynamic than the Maserati GranTurismo S. The Stradale features two slits along the bonnet, a new front splitter and new rear air dam for increased aerodynamic effectiveness. The GranTurismo MC Stradale received an overhaul in 2013 which included a power upgrade to 460 hp and addition of rear seats. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The GranTurismo MC Stradale appears in Need for Speed: The Run. Stock The stock GT MC Stradale is a tier 4 vehicle that is unlocked as a free gift upon downloading the latest multiplayer compatibility patch. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is a tier 6 car that produces 901 bhp at 8,200 rpm and has a "normal" handling rating. It is unlocked by achieving a gold medal in all Italy vs. The World challenges. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The GranTurismo MC Stradale appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as a Grand Tourer class car that was revealed on June 4, 2012 via the official Need for Speed website after EA's E3 conference ended. It is unlockable upon finding its Jack Spots in singleplayer. In multiplayer, it is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 37. The MC Stradale has a balanced handling; it turns directly in corners, although it can be easily used for drifting as well, given the player applies the brakes of the car before turning. The biggest drawback of the MC Stradale is that it is the slowest accelerating Grand Tourer in the game, which is on par with some Everyday class cars. ''Limited Edition'' The Limited Edition is made available from the start in multiplayer as part of the Limited Edition release. It is painted in a custom satin black livery and comes with pre-installed modifications. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale appears in the Android and iOS releases of Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012) as the 8th Most Wanted vehicle under the alias of "GTMC". The player will be able to challenge "GTMC" within the Callahan District in the "Sunspot" Most Wanted race but only with a Muscle Car. Upon defeat, the GranTurismo MC Stradale will be available for purchase at $65,000 in the GT category. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The GranTurismo MC Stradale appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a racer vehicle. Racer It is unlocked for the racer faction upon the player completing OverWatch Challenge #3 that is unlocked upon reaching OverWatch rank 10. ) |l5= ElectroStatic|l5n= Electro Static|l5r= Unlock the vehicle ( ) |l6= Symbolic|l6n= Symbolic|l6r= Unlock the vehicle ( ) }} Gallery 000431.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRMaseratiGranTurismoMCStradaleNFSEd.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) MW2012GTMCStradale.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MaseratiMCGran.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Limited Edition) Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale (Mobile).jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileMaseratiMCGT8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - "GTMC") NFSRGTMCStradaleFront.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' Category:The Italian Pack Cars Category:Limited Edition Cars (Most Wanted (2012))